Love au 09 690
by Cherry Maxwell Jones
Summary: Quatre croit aux services sms tels que "LOVE au 09 690" au grand désespoir de son colocataire, Duo... Et si c'était pas que des bêtises?


**Titre:** Love au 09 690

**Pairing:** Trowa/Quatre

**Résumé:** Quatre croit dur comme fer aux services sms au grand désespoir de Duo.

**Rating:** T (pour le langage parfois)

**Disclaimer:** Trowa, Quatre et Duo appartiennent à leurs créateurs

**Note de l'auteure:** Bon, c'est sûrement OOC, je connais mal Gundam W (je n'ai vu que 15 épisodes, mais je peux pas mater sans devenir dingue devant cet anime) mais j'espère que vous aimerez =)

* * *

« Duo! Mate ça! Je suis encore tombé sur le voisin! C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt mignon! »

« Quatre, arrête tes conneries. La semaine dernière, c'était un ami et tu m'as fait du rentre-dedans, bourré en plus! Arrête de faire ça, tu bousille ton forfait pour de la merde. »

« Mais c'est la quinzième fois d'affilée que je tombe dessus. »

« C'est quel service cette fois? »

« Love au 09 690 »

« Quatre, tu exagères! T'en as pas marre de laisser ce genre de truc gouverner ta vie? La semaine prochaine, ça sera qui, hein? »

« Facile pour toi de draguer! T'es tout en muscles, t'es grand, t'es canon. Moi, je suis petit, rachitique, et j'ai une gueule d'ado. Même les hétéros te matent! Moi, personne! »

« Quatre. Ca dit juste de la merde, ça t'apporte pas le mec! Si ça t'avait pas dit 'le voisin', jamais tu l'aurais capté! »

« Je l'ai vu une fois à la boîte aux lettres. »

« On parle bien du gars super chaud, grand, brun-roux, yeux verts? »

« Oui. »

« Il est hétéro, ça crève les yeux. Bi si t'as de la chance. »

« Quatre, oublie tes services sms et sors! T'as pas été bosser depuis des lustres! »

« Je bosse à la maison. »

« Tu branles rien, ouais! »

« Si »

« Mais oui! » Mon colocataire ouvre la porte. « Sur ce, Quatre, je vais bosser, MOI. »

J'allume mon ordi et me mets au travail. Mais d'abord, je vais chercher le courrier. J'enfile des vêtements qui me mettent en valeur, juste au cas où. J'ai un corps de moustique, ais c'est rien, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Je descends les escaliers tranquillement et me dirige vers la boîte aux lettres. Bon pas de voisin. Tant pis. Je remonte, les factures à la main. Je lis une lettre de ma mère et trouve le moyen de me viander dans les escaliers. Devant moi, des pieds, puis de longues jambes bien moulées dans un jean juste assez serré. Je lève un peu plus les yeux, le voisin. Il me tend la main en tremblant.

« Tout v-va bien? » Il inspire longuement. J'attrape sa main. Douce. Ferme. Chaude. Il m'aide à me relever.

« Merci! » Quatre, mon vieux, t'es le mec le plus doué de la Création! « Un café? » C'est sorti tout seul. Bourde #2. J'ai pas lâché sa main depuis que je me suis relevé de ma chute monumentale. J'aime sa poigne, ni trop serrée, ni pas assez. Je lui rends sa main pour ramasser mes enveloppes.

« V-Volontiers » Je le fais entrer dans l'appart'.

« Assieds-toi. Ca va si on se tutoie? Après tout, on est voisins! » Il acquiesce. « Moi, c'est Quatre. »

« Je s…. Hum… Moi… C'est Trowa. » Il bégaie légèrement et rougit. Un timide. J'aime les timides, c'est facile pour moi de parler avec eux. Les gars trop sûrs d'eux à la Duo m'intimident.

Je prépare un café pour Trowa et un thé à la menthe pour moi.

« Tu fais qui dans la vie? »

« … A-Astrologue. » Il est long à répondre. Je lui tends son café. « Merci. »

On boit notre boisson chaude en silence, ne sachant quoi dire. Je l'observe du coin de l'œil. Epaules larges, hanches fines, très longues jambes. Il est vraiment canon. Et il a une belle voix grave comme j'aime. Je lui tends un biscuit au spéculoos que Duo aime tant, il l'accepte et nous retournons au silence. Seul le bruit de la cuillère dans sa tasse se faisait entendre. On a rien à se dire. Duo avait-il raison?! Non, c'est un astrologue qui le dit. Ce service sms est plus efficace que les autres, il me donne toujours la même réponse. Trowa finit sa tasse, me remercie et s'en va. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure à la vue de son postérieur. J'envoie un sms à Duo pour lui dire. Il m'a traité d'idiot. Sympa…

Je suis retourné à mon travail, dépité. Mais je suis fier de moi, pour une fois que je suis celui-qui-aborde et pas celui-qui-se-fait-aborder-par-des-mecs-à-problèmes . Mon ex m'a presque envoyé en taule. Je eux un mec bien pour une fois. Je cherche pas quelqu'un pour finir mes jours avec, je tiens trop à ma liberté. Quoique si c'est quelqu'un de bien, pourquoi pas. D'un autre côté, je veux pas autant de conquêtes que Duo. Il emballe tout ce qui passe en un regard. Il aborde jamais sauf quand il veut plus que du cul. C'est jamais arrivé. Enfin, pas devant moi. Mais je sais qu'il craque complètement pour un con de son boulot. Il en parle beaucoup trop pour que ce ne soit qu'un connard de plus au boulot.

J'attrape mon portable et fais « LOVE » au 09 690, dans le doute. La réponse est plutôt rapide, comme toujours. 'Le voisin', encore. J'hésite à faire un gros couscous et l'inviter. Non, pas aujourd'hui. Et puis, il est trop tard pour en faire un. Et Duo va sûrement rentrer avec de la bouffe.

Des bruits de clé. Duo est rentré. Sans nourriture.

« Mais on va mourir de faim! T'as rien rapporté! Alerte famine! »

« Je voulais un tajine. » L'enfoiré! C'est long à faire!

« Et tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt? »

« Non, je viens juste d'en avoir envie. »

« Et moi, je viens juste d'avoir envie de te tuer. »

« Tu m'aimes trop pour ça. »

« Dis, Duo. T'es détective, non? Tu pourrais enquêter un peu sur le voisin? »

« Non, j'ai appelé ma boîte MAXWELL Investigations, parce que ça sonnait bien. Mais sinon, ouais. »

« Très drôle, MAXWELL. Sinon, ce connard du boulot? »

« Il bosse bien. Mon meilleur employé. That's it. Et toi Mr Gros-Fail-Devant-Le-Voisin? »

« Bah… Gros fail devant le voisin. Mais je l'ai invité à boire un café et il a accepté. »

« Roh! Il est tout fiérot, le Quatre en plus! »

« Fous-toi de ma gueule, vas-y! »

« Et il me donne sa bénédiction en plus! » Il est mort de rire. Il chope mon portable et regarde mon histo' sms.

« Duo! »

« C'est moi »

« Mon portable. »

« C'est un Pomme Phone 5 blanc. » Il se paie de ma tronche en beauté!

« Tu sais quoi? Ton tajine, t'iras le chercher chez Rachid! »

« Nooooooon! Tiens, ton phone! Excuse-moi, Quatre! » Et il me fait LE regard. Celui auquel je peux pas dire non. Je lève les yeux au ciel et soupire.

« T'as gagné… Tu l'auras ton tajine! » Je refais un « LOVE » au 09 690. Encore le voisin.

Je me mets à la préparation de mon plat pendant que mon coloc' pirate le profil de Trowa sur « jétalemavie . com »

« Hey! T'as de la chance, il est bi! Et célibataire! » Je me coupe un peu car il m'a fait sursauter.

« Merde Duo! Va y avoir de la peau dans le tajine! »

« C'est pas grave, celui qui trouvera sera le parrain! »

« Duo, ça, c'est dans le couscous. Et c'est pas un morceau de doigt! Arrête de te moquer de ma culture! » Il éclate de rire, fier de sa connerie. Je retrouve mon morceau de peau et le jette. Je vais soigner ma blessure, la désinfecte et bande la plaie avant de retourner à mon ouvrage.

Je mets le tout à cuire.

« On mange dans une heure. » Il me dit 'okay' et il sort.

« Tu vas où? Ramène-moi du thé à la menthe de chez Rachid, steup' »

« Okay. » il ferme derrière lui et s'en va. Quant à moi, je retourne vérifier la cuisson de mon plat. J'entends des voix dan le couloir. Je colle mon oreille à la porte.

« Oui, il est gay. » La voix de Duo.

« Je n'osais pas… … Timide, vous comprenez. » Qui n'osait pas quoi? Je reconnais pas l'autre voix. Tandis que Duo parle tellement fort que je comprends tout.

« J'essaie de lui faire comprendre…. …. Il fait beaucoup de service sms… Et je réponds… … Qu'il vienne… … Je n'ose pas. »

« Venez manger ce soir, y'a du tajine maison. » J'entends pas la réponse, puis des pas précipités dans les escaliers se font entendre.

Duo revient un quart d'heure plus tard avec mon thé.

« T'as mis quinze minutes pour me rapporter du thé? »

« J'ai vu le voisin, t'as du goût pour une fois. Il est carrément canon et je crois que tu l'intéresses. »

« Mais non. »

« Mais si. »

« Mais non j'te dis. »

Mais si, j'te dis » J'abandonne là, le 'mais non, mais si' dure des heures avec ce gamin de Duo.

« Oh! Je t'ai pas dit? Yuy m'invite à boire un café demain. »

« Yuy? »

« Le connard du boulot. »

« Ah il a un nom! Intéressé, Duo? »

« T'as pas vu comme il est chaud? Bon, okay, il ressemble à un ananas, mais il est chaud. »

« Je l'ai jamais vu ton ananas. »

« Attends, viens voir. » Le revoilà sur 'jétalemavie . com'. « Mate, c'est lui » Les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux légèrement bridés d'un bleu profond, de belles lèvres bien dessinées, un beau métissage, quoi.

« Mouais, beau gosse. »

« Il est superbe, tu veux dire! » Superbe… Carrément!

« Eh beh! A ce point? »

« Quatre, je suis amoureux. Cherche. Te fous pas de ma gueule. »

« Va le draguer, que veux-tu que je te dise? »

« Non, c'est un connard. » Je vérifie mon plat.

« C'est pour ça que tu l'aimes! » J'éclate de rire.

« C'est ça, rigole… T'as raison, rigole.. » Je suis plié.

Le repas prêt, j'appelle Duo qui était parti se changer. Ca sonne à la porte. Trowa, le voisin.

« J'espère être à l'heure. » Il regarde dans toutes les directions sauf la mienne. Je vais tuer Duo.

« Ah Trowa! Merci d'être venu! » Duo l'accueille avec un grand sourire made in Colgate Maxwell.

« Je vais te massacrer, Maxwell. » Je parle entre mes dents.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Raberba. » Il me répond de la même manière.

J'invite notre hôte surprise à s'asseoir et apporte le repas.

« Vous verrez, son tajine est une tuerie! » Trowa acquiesce et me remercie quand je le sers. On mange dans le silence qui est interrompu brutalement par le téléphone de Duo.

« Une urgence au boulot. Je vous laisse! » Il chuchote un truc à l'oreille de Trowa et part en souriant.

On poursuit notre repas sans bruit.

« Hum… Tu… Tu fais quoi dans la vie? »

« PDG de la Winner Corporation » Il me regarde dans le blanc des yeux.

« Je… Enfin… Je… J'aime beaucoup tes yeux, on dirait que l'océan y est enfermé » On me le dit souvent. L'avantage des yeux turquoise, j'ai plein de compliments.

« Merci. Les tiens sont très beaux aussi, on dirait deux émeraudes. »

« Merci. … C'est gentil. »

« Sincère. » Il rougit violemment. C'est mignon. « Sinon, en quoi consiste ton travail? »

« Je réponds à tes… Aux services sms que font les gens, j'écris des horoscopes pour les journaux et les programmes télé. »

« Tu réponds aux services sms? » Mon cœur fait un bond. « Tu t'occupes de quel service? »

« En ce moment, je suis sur 'LOVE' au 09 690. » Mon Dieu, j'ai honte. « Et il y a souvent le même numéro qui revient. Plusieurs fois par jour, mais comme je suis intéressé, je réponds moi pour être abordé. La timidité est un handicap. » C'est peut-être bien mon numéro. Comme j'ai honte. Mon Dieu, je suis si gêné!

Je me lève pour débarrasser la table.

« Je vais t'aider. »

« Ca va aller, merci. » Il me répondait toujours pareil, je sais plus où me mettre. Une main agrippe mon poignet et me retourne en un geste. Je suis contre l'évier et il est contre moi. Près de moi. Trop près. Dans mon espace vital personnel.

« Je connais ton numéro Quatre. » Où est le voisin timide? « J'osais pas t'aborder ne sachant pas de quel bord tu étais. Mais ton gentil coloc' m'a renseigné. » Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, je réponds doucement. Sa bouche parcourt ma joue puis s'attarde dans mon cou. Y dépose un suçon et il s'en va en ajoutant:

« Mes prédictions sont toujours exactes, Quatre. Et je ne partage PAS. » Il peut pas me laisser ne plan comme ça! Je toque chez lui et l'embrasse quand il ouvre la porte.

Je le pousse à l'intérieur et ferme derrière moi.

« Tu me chauffes et tu t'en vas? »

« Je préfère faire ça chez moi. »

« Je vois. »

On s'est littéralement sautés dessus. On était aussi frustrés l'un que l'autre. C'est pas mon genre de coucher le premier soir, mais la tentation était trop forte. Connerie, les services sms? Pas tant que ça!

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu =)

N'hésitez pas à review, un clic, c'est bien, ça me touche, mais une review c'est encore mieux

Mais merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ^^)/

A plus dans une prochaine fic!

Blitz~


End file.
